victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ccarlaay
Ccarlaay is the pairing of Cc71 and StraightACarlaay (Cc/71 and StraightAC/'arlaay'). They are best friends. Shipping Moments: *When StraightACarlaay asked who to pair with, Cc71 happily offered to make the extravagantly awesome CCARLAAY. *Cc71 asked StraightACarlaay what she shipped on iCarly, and she answered Spish and Spug-Nug. They both adored the names and hilarious implications of those ships. *They both always wish each other luck with homework, tests, school, friends, parties, and teachers on each other's talk pages. *Cc71 wished StraightACarlaay a happy birthday on her talk pages on this wiki, iCarly wiki, and Victorious wiki, as well as her birthday blogs on the iCarly & Victorious wikis. *Cc71 complimented StraightACarlaay's roleplaying of Sinjin van Cleef. *Cc71 thinks it's really sweet though cheesy, jk that Carlaay can confide in her and also confides in Carlaay! <3 *They are often online at the same times. *They are very enthusiastic when the other comes on chat. Unfortunately, they don't see each other on chat very often. ☹ *They groan to each other about history and lame teachers and proccraastinating and failing and dying and having no life *Carlaay told Cc to come edit this page and she did. cuz apparently Cc is Carlaay's slave Trivia: *StraightACarlaay roleplays Sinjin van Cleef on the iCarly and Victorious wikis, while Cc71 roleplays Trina Vega. They had interactions in their respective characters. Both enjoy roleplaying their characters. *They both love iCarly's Season 1 and iCarly in general. *They hold a steady conversation on each other's talk pages and are good friends. *They both like procrastinating on homework and always make stupid mistakes in math tests. *Both of them agree that the opposite of the name StraightACarlaay is CrookedFSaam. *They are sisters in the Roar Family. *They sometimes chat on a few wikis at a time. Their current record is chatting simultaneously on 3 wikis, but usually, it's just two. *Cc71 reigns over the Kingdom of Procrastination and Carlaay is an honored subject the princess! - because there's no better time to finish homework than Sunday evening. xD *They both love Kit-Kats. Cc stole this piece of information from Haay because she loves Kit-Kats too! *Their first meeting ever on wiki chat is at 5:07 PM (ET) on November 20th, 2011 on the chat of this wiki! Fan Representation: Official Nicknames: Double Trouble because they have double letters in their names and cause trouble together. JK Official Episode: iPromise Not to Tell '''because it is where StraightACarlaay's username came from, and it's one of Cc71's favorite iCarly episodes. Official Place: '''Victorious User Relationship Wiki Chat because it is where they first met on a Wiki chat! Carlaay said: "And no one else really goes on this chat", suggesting that it is their special meeting place. Official Words: •Proccraastinaation 'because they procrastinate a lot. '•Sccaraay because... they're sccaraay! .....I mean, scary. xD Ships related to Ccarlaay: *'Trinjin' because of their respective role-play characters, not because their real personalities are in any way like those of Trina and Sinjin. Although Carlaay can be a creep like Sinjin. JK Userboxes: Code: Ccarlaay Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Cc71 Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon Category:Awesomeness